I'm a troubelmaker
by Chibimax
Summary: Sari needs to find a song that fits her personallity. When she doesn't find any song that fits her, she goes to her best friend, Bumblebee to ask for help.


I'm a troublemaker

Sari sighed when she was laying on her bed. She had been on her laptop for hours ! She had homework for her music class and she had find a song that fits to her personality.

"It will be easy to find a song that fits you ! Yeah sure !!!" said Sari to herself and sighed while rolling onto her back.

'Maybe should I visit Bumblebee and Bulkhead to ask their help.' Thought Sari as she closed her computer down.

"Hey Dad, I'm going to the Autobots, okay ?" yelled Sari as she past her dad's office.

"Alright, be back home at seven !" yelled her dad after her.

"Okay !!" Sari yelled before she fired her jetpack and flew away to the plant.

---

After flying for a minute or two, Sari landed in front of the door of the Autobots base. "Hey guys !" she yelled as she entered the building.

"Hey Sari !" said a happy Bumblebee as he paused one of his movies.

"Where are the others ?" Asked Sari as she noticed that the others weren't here.

"Prime and Prowl are out on patrol, Bulkhead is gone buying some more paint for his art and Ratchet has locked himself in the medic bay." Said Bumblebee as Sari went sitting on her big bean bag.

"Oh." Said Sari.

"So any news from the world ?" asked Bumblebee after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah well, my music teacher had given me some homework and we need to find a song that tells our personality." Said Sari.

"And you couldn't find anything that fits." Said Bumblebee.

"So I've came to ask if you could help me." Said Sari finishing Bumblebee's line.

"Okay…A song that fits your personality." Said Bumblebee while thinking. "That shouldn't be so hard."

"Yeah right," said Sari as she snored. "That's what I've thought too, before starting on it."

"Let me think…"said Bumblebee as he though. "How about….Crawling in the dark from Hoobastank ?"

"Huh ? I don't know that song…" said Sari.

"Yes you do, you've send me the song yourself." Said Bumblebee while looking at his organic friend.

"Sorry, but I can't recall it." Said Sari while shaking her head.

"Wait a sec." said Bumblebee as he stood up and walked out of the room. After a few minutes, Bumblebee came back with a robot size guitar. Sari's dad had given Bumblebee a guitar as Christmas present.

Bumblebee started to play a piece of the song. "Oh that one !"said Sari as she recognized the song. "Nah."

"Okay how about…" said Bumblebee as he started to play a other song.

"I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again…." Sang Bumblebee while playing the guitar.

"Nice ! I didn't know you could sing." Said Sari. "But no, that's not it. Even when I like breaking the habit like Linkin Park does."

"Well, I've practice with Guitar hero. Ratchet still find me singing like a meowing cat in the night."

"Im just a kid and life is a nightmare  
Im just a kid I know that is not fair  
Nobody cares  
Cuz im alone and the world is having more fun than me."

"Nope." Said Sari as she shook her head. "And I'm not a kid !"

"Then what are you ?" asked Bumblebee.

"A teenager ! Not a kid." Said Sari as she looked at Bumblebee.

"You're a kid." Said Bumblebee. "If I should be human like you, I should be a teenager too, but older humans would call me and you kids, hell even Ratchet is calling me still kid, while I'm a youngling !"

"Yeah, but still it doesn't explain my full personality." Said Sari. "Hey how about Within Temptation with Stand my ground ?"

"You do stand your grounds when you need to, but still doesn't explain anything ells." Said Bumblebee.

Sari sighed and thought further. Bumblebee sighed too and started to play Canon in D on his guitar. Sari tapped her foot as Bumblebee started to play.

"Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
All the thoughts in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
All the thoughts in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under." Sang Bumblebee suddenly

Sari smiled and shook her head. "Nice try, but still no." she said.

Bumblebee sighed and looked at her. "This is really hard you know."

"Yeah I know." Sighed Sari. "I still don't get why we have to do this."

"Hey what is all this noise ?! Bumblebee ! Are you singing and fooling around again with that silly game of yours ?!"" said Ratchet as he entered the main room and then saw Sari. "Hello Sari."

"Hey Ratchet." Said Sari. "And Bumblebee isn't playing Guitar hero. He's helping me with my home work."

"Home work ? Does he need to make such loud noise ?!" said Ratchet grumpy. "I'd bet they can hear him back on Cybertron !"

"Hey !" said Bumblebee as Sari let a chuckle.

"I need to find a song that fits my personality." Explained Sari.

"As long he stays out of trouble, I'm fine with it." Said Ratchet as he walked out of the room.

"That's it !" said Bumblebee after Ratchet was gone.

"What is what ?" asked Sari to her yellow friend.

"Trouble !" said Bumblebee exsited.

Sari looked confused at her friend.

"Put me in a special school,  
Cuz I am such a fool,  
And I don't need a single book to teach me how to read  
Who needs stupid books?  
They are for petty crooks,  
And I will learn by studying the lessons in my dreams  
So turn off the T.V.  
Cuz that's what others see  
And movies are as bad as eating chocolate ice-cream  
They only sicken me  
Don't let me play football  
I'll sack the quarterback and jack the brother of the ball

I'm a troublemaker  
Never been a faker  
Doin' things my own way  
And never giving up  
I'm a troublemaker  
Not a double-taker  
I don't have the patience to keep it on the up." Sang Bumblebee while playing on his guitar. Sari smiled as she liked the song and started to sing along with Bumblebee.

"I picked up a guitar,  
What does this signify?  
I'm gonna play some heavy metal riffs and you will die  
You wanted arts and crafts  
How's this for arts and crafts?  
Wuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh  
That's Right!  
I'm growing out my hair  
I'm moving out to Cherokee  
I'm gonna be a rockstar  
And you are gonna bear with me  
Cuz I can't work a job  
Like any other slob,  
Punchin' in and punchin' out and suckin' up to Bob  
Marryin' a beeyotch,  
Havin' seven keeyods,  
Givin' up and growin' old,  
And hopin' there's a god.

I'm a troublemaker  
Never been a faker  
Doin' things my own way  
And never giving up  
I'm a troublemaker  
Not a double-taker  
I don't have the patience to keep it on the up

I'm gonna be star  
And people will crane necks  
To get a glimpse of me  
And see if I am having sex  
And studying my moves  
They try to understand  
Why I am so unlike  
The singers in the other bands  
I'm such a mystery  
As anyone can see  
There isn't anybody else  
Exactly quite like me  
And when it's party time  
Like 1999  
I'll party by myself because I'm such a special guy

I'm a troublemaker  
Never been a faker  
Doin' things my own way  
And never giving up.  
I'm a troublemaker  
Not a double-taker  
I don't have the patience to keep it on the up.

Keep it on the up  
(I'm a troublemaker)  
Keep it on the up (UP!)  
(I'm a troublemaker)  
Keep it on the up  
(I'm a troublemaker)  
Keep it on the up (UP!)  
(I'm a troublemaker)  
Never giving up"

Bumblebee and Sari started to laugh as the song was done. "Wow that was great song ! It totally fits me !" said Sari happy.

"Yeah it does !" said Bumblebee. "To be fair, it fit us both."

"Hey it does !" smiled Sari. "We're both troublemakers !"

Bumblebee smiled "Wanna go and get some food from burger bot ?"

"Sure !" said Sari as she hopped into Bumblebee as he was transformed into a car. Both of them drove off to Burger bot while singing Troublemaker.

---

A new story ! This one is made for a contest that Bee rulze 16 holds. The theme is Let's Rock ! I hope this is something she had in mind with the theme. I'm also have small idea of Movie Bumblebee driving Leo, Mikaela and Sam back to base and to entertain them, he plays some rock music. What the title of the fic could be (and if it would come) is unknown for me yet. If anyone knows some good rock music, please tell me. I hope you enjoyed the fic and I'll see you guys later.


End file.
